Yellow
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Kyou loved life. But it was one cruel fate, that turned his life upside down. Slight Yuki/Kyou.


**A/N: Just something to keep you readers busy while I'm trying to get back in the mood of writing for _The 26 ABC Kisses_. Also, if you haven't already checked my LiveJournal accounts for other stories, do so. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

When he was little, even before he ever met Akito and learned about the Zodiac curse, he had a life. It was a life that he wished, could have been around longer. He was free then and he was happy, his parents were happy and it was a moment where he loved almost everybody, including that boy in the yellow.

But now, with the curse and everybody hating him because he was an outcast, he had grown cold and frustrated with everyday life and his social skills plummetted to the point where one word out of his mouth, sent others cringing in fear. He didn't want to live this way, it was never his wish, but it was a curse of the Sohma. It was a curse that was placed unwillingly on him even before he was born. He hated it. It made him feel less loved.

Ever since he had heard the news of his horrible predicament, the boy in yellow seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. It wasn't until a year later, at the meeting of all the zodiac hosts and the outcast, that he saw the figure of his affections, the boy in yellow. Just the other day, he had bought a yellow umbrella. It wasn't because it was raining that day, but the color itself, he wanted to be constantly reminded of the boy, giving him hope that one day he would see him. He had finally met him once again.

When Kyou walked into the room, about thirteen heads turned to look at him, all with a look of digust and horror. He sat down next to a dark haired girl in which she hissed in anger and scooted closer to a guy with dual hair who also looked at him with such distaste. As he sat, with both sides having enough space for two people, he felt alienated. But there was a little flicker of hope. He hoped that the one he was interested in, showed him a different sign of affection.

Kyou looked up, catching the eye of the boy who usually dressed in yellow. The boy only stared at him with narrowed eyes, his mouth opening and speaking harshly,

"What are you looking at, creature?"

Kyou's crimson eyes widen slightly. It hurted. The word itself spoke so many levels. No one had ever described him as such, it was always how nice and sweet he was. Was his curse, really that horrible? Did he even deserve such treatment from people he didn't even know? Should he even believe them?

"Nothing," Kyou whispered with guilt.

"Now, now, Yuki," the person at the head of the table stated. Kyou's head shot up with hope, hoping that this person would side with him. But the next words that exited the man's mouth, had his heart in despair,

"Do not associate yourself with such a wretched boy. He is the cursed zodiac afterall."

Yuki, Kyou thought. He repeated the name over and over in his head. It was the precious name of that boy in yellow. The very one that was glaring daggers at him. He wished he didn't meet him under these circumstances. If it was at any other time before this, he was sure that they would've made great friends. It was just cruel fate that it had to be this way, that they were meant to be hated by each other.

Everyday, after that meeting, the hate relationship between them only grew under worse situations. Fights after fights they would participate in with Yuki as the winner and Kyou in the dumps, blaming himself of his failure. Everyday he wondered when the curse would lift and he would go back to the life before all of this, to the life where love only existed and hate pushed to the back of people's minds. He wished that someday, that Yuki would come to love him for who he really was and not as some kind of curse that could be easily rubbed off of. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it wouldn't end that way. But he never listened to his mind anyway. He was that stubborn, he was that foolish in love with the boy in yellow. And he couldn't help it.

**OWARI**


End file.
